Tom and Sam
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: The first chapter don't seem like casualty but it will as you read on
1. Chapter 1

Emily-Grace was at lunch with a group of girls who had welcomed her after she had to move. Emily-Grace wasn't happy about the move because now all she can get in GCSE's is maths, English, Science and food tech she wasn't able to take dance, childcare or German so instead she does Drama, History and art. She went and sat with her new friends Chloe Andrews, Michaela Ashford, Aimee Yates, Freya Andrews, Morgan Curtis, Poppy Yates and Ella Fletcher.

Emily-Grace has had to move schools for the fourth time after her mum lost count of the rent but this time the new flat isn't as nice. Kelly was just thirteen when she got pregnant with Emily-Grace and dropped out of school.

"Wanna go town on Saturday with me and Freya", Chloe asked the girls.

"Sure", Aimee replied for herself and younger sister Poppy.

"I'll have to ask my dad tonight", Ella replied.

"I'll be able to go dads working", Michaela answered.

"My mum just said I can", Morgan replied after texting her mum.

"Emily-Grace you wanna come", Chloe asked.

"Yeah but I'll have my baby sister Stella with me", Emily-Grace replied.

"That's fine I'll have Peter my son his two", Chloe replied.

Emily-Grace smiled. She had maths next and was next to Chloe and behind them is Aimee and Michaela. After maths Emily-Grace had English she hadn't been to English yet so had to wait for everyone to take there seat.

"Sir does anyone sit next to Michaela", Emily-Grace asked.

"No so why don't you take a seat there", Mr Trueman said smiling.

Mr Trueman started teaching English, he then came over to Emily-Grace to explain what they had all been doing in English. It was a lot to catch up on as she had only joined the school after Christmas.

After school Emily-Grace waited for her new friends outside of school where she met Ella. Ella's phone went off.

"You ok", Emily-Grace asked.

"Yeah fine my dad just text me to ask Chloe or Freya if I can go round", Ella replied.

"You can come mine my mum's been dying to meet my new mates and where does your dad work", Emily-Grace said.

"His a nurse at Holby ED his called Adrian but everyone calls him Fletch" Ella replied texting her dad.

They waited for everyone else to come out and Emily-Grace invited them all round.

"Do you want to borrow my phone to tell your mum where your both going", Emily-Grace asked Chloe and Freya.

"No its alright she doesn't really care anyway", Chloe replied.

Emily-Grace looked shocked as she thought her mum was bad but she still wanted to know if Emily-Grace was coming straight home or not. Freya text her brother Michael telling him instead. They all got going to Emily-Grace's house


	2. Chapter 2

Once Emily-Grace got her friends to the flat she saw two ambulances out in the square.

"Theirs an old couple who live underneath me maybe something happened", Emily-Grace said.

She was shocked when an ambulance left and her mum was brought out. Emily-Grace ran over.

"MUM", Emily-Grace shouted.

Dixie and Norman were carrying out Kelly.

"Can you tell me her name love", Dixie asked.

"Her names Kelly, Kelly Clarke shes twenty nine and my sister Stella shes a baby only 18 months", Emily-Grace worryingly said.

"She's gone with my friend Jeff are they your school friends", Dixie said.

"Yeah", Jade replied.

Aimee and Poppy looked at each other as they didn't think Kelly was that young and their parents had them at thirty two and thirty six and have another one at thirty nine called Rebecca.

Emily-Grace was nearly in tears and so shocked she couldn't even bring herself to ask what had happened.

"What happened", Freya asked.

"Freya, sorry", Chloe said.

Emily-Grace looked at Freya then at Dixie.

"It was a fire", Dixie said.

"Jumping in", Norman asked.

"No", Emily-Grace said.

Dixie drove off.

At the ED Tom, Sam and Linda were treating Stella. Robyn was bunking off again so Linda wasn't even going to bother this time. Stella has a few burns to her left side and had breathed a lot of smoke in. Emily-Grace rushed in with her friends behind her.

"Stella please she's my baby" Emily-Grace said.

"Im Tom Im great with kids, do you know where you and your sisters mum is", Tom asked.

"Im Stella's mum", Emily-Grace said.

Her friends were shocked and Chloe walked out. She couldn't believe Emily-Grace had lied about Stella being her sister. Chloe had made the same mistake but she doesn't tell everyone Peter's her brother she tells them Peter is her son. Sam went after Chloe, Linda wasn't happy as she's Chloe's sister. Sam found Chloe sitting by the fountion.

"You ok", Sam asked.

"She lied she said Stella was her sister I have a son I could have helped", Chloe replied.

"Maybe Emily-Grace was scared that if she said she had a daughter you wouldn't want to be her friend", Sam reassured Chloe.

"Im not saying I hate Emily-Grace as she's providing a friend for Peter but why didn't she say", Chloe said.

"I dunno", Sam replied.

Linda and Tom checked over Stella while Stella kept trying to reach out for Linda's pink stethoscope.

"No you can't have that Im afraid", Linda said.

Linda went to write some notes and Tom and Sam looked at Stella. When Stella was a sleep Tom knelt to the ground and pulled a ring out.

"Samantha Nicholls will you marry me", Tom asked.

"Yes", Sam said as Tom placed the ring on her finger.

They smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily-Grace stood outside when Zoe came out.

"You ok", Zoe asked before lighting her ciggerette.

"Im a sixteen year old who made her own twenty nine year old mother into a grandmother", Emily-Grace replied.

"Oh you must be Emily-Grace Im treating your mother Kelly Clarke", Zoe replied.

Emily-Grace just looked at Zoe. After an awkward silence Zoe brought Emily-Grace to resus to see her mother. Emily-Grace entered nervously and walked up to her mums bed.

"Darling Im sorry I was making Stella's milk but she started to cry", Kelly tried to explain.

"It's ok mum Stella is fine", Emily-Grace said.

Tom and Sam kept smiling at each other and Linda realized the ring.

"Sam that's really pretty", Linda said.

"Thanks", Sam said hoping Linda hadn't hinted anything.

Sam took the ring off and put it in her pocket as she didn't want to hurt Stella. Tom, Sam and Linda moved Stella up to the burns unit and Sam put the ring back on when they left. Sam smiled at Tom in the lift and Linda awkwardly stood between them. Linda moved away.

"Where you going lunch is on me", Tom said.

"I just felt uncomfortable" Linda replied.

Back in resus Tom quickly told Emily-Grace where Stella was after her left her friends entered.

"Mum these are my new friends that's Freya Andrews, that's Aimee Yates, her sister Poppy Yates, Michaela Ashford", Emily-Grace was saying before Ash interupted her.

"Michaela is my daughter",Ash said.

"As I was saying that's Morgan Curtis, Ella Fletcher", Emily-Grace said before Fletch said something.

"Ella's mine", Fletch said.

Kelly looked at Chloe who had just walked in and Chloe hugged Emily-Grace.

"And this is Chloe Andrews she's Freya's sister", Emily-Grace finished.

Kelly looked at the girls then whispered in Emily-Grace's ear.

"What ever you do never have kids young", Kelly said.

"Bit late for me this is Peter", Chloe said showing a picture.

"Don't let him have any girlfriends until his over twenty one I done that mistake I had Emily-Grace aged thirteen and then at fifteen Emily-Grace had Stella making me a grandma that young", Kelly said.

Chloe smiled at Kelly then Emily-Grace.

Once Tom brought lunch he sat opposite Sam and Linda sat next to Sam. Tom handed Sam spaghetti bononaise and garlic bread with a flap jack and orange juice to drink her favorite and he got Linda pizza and chips with beans with chocolate crunch and custartd with milkshake to drink and for himself he has a jacket potato with tuna and sweetcorn with a flap jack and water.

"Your cute", Sam said.

"No your cute", Tom replied

"I love you", Tom said.

"I love you more", Sam replied.

Linda just sat there eating her dinner. She felt awkward so moved away just Sam and Tom followed her and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella was ready to come back down stairs a few days later. Tom, Sam and Linda all collected and a few hours later Stella was discharged so Emily-Grace came to pick her up.

"Are your parents sure about me staying I mean with Stella as well", Emily-Grace asked.

"Yeah", Chloe replied pushing Peter into resus.

Peter smiled when he saw Stella.

"Peter can you see your new friend", Chloe asked her son.

Peter got excited. Emily-Grace left with Stella.

In the staff room Tom had gathered everyone up.

"Tom is this quick I have a woman in resus", Zoe said.

"Me and Sam are engaged" Tom happily announced.

"Something Linda will never achieve", Fletch joked.

Linda walked out and Zoe went after her followed by Robyn, Aoife and Tess.

"Did you know that the most happiest time is when you get engaged", Norman said

"Yes", Sam replied.

"Are you getting married in a church", Norman asked.

"Yes", Sam replied.

"Actually Norman why don't you be best man", Tom asked.

"I would be delighted", Norman replied.

In the toilets Linda was crying hugging Zoe and Robyn and Aoife wern't sure what to do. Robyn tried a joke but it didn't work.

"A man went to a vet and said to the vet I would like my dog's tail cut off. The vet looked confused and said but why sir. So the man said my mother in law's coming round and don't want anything to make her feel welcome", Robyn said.

Tess made Robyn and Aoife leave with her and Sam entered.

"Tom stay out there", Sam said.

Sam walked up to a tearful Linda and Zoe.

Charlie was having a huge talk with Fletch.

"That wasn't funny that was very hurtful to Linda and she has been engaged she ran away forty eight hours before the wedding and don't you even think about coming out with a comment like oh he was too good for her because he pushed her over and sprained her wrist she went to America so I think you should go and say sorry to Linda and if she punches you no one will see do you understand me", Charlie angrily said.

"Yes", Fletch replied.

Fletch got up and left Charlie's office everyone gave him a look and he defanlty wasn't in Zoe's good books. He walked up to the girls toilets and looked at Tom.

"Don't think your revising an invite because your not", Tom said.

Linda came out and pushed Fletch away from her.

"I didn't see anything", Tom said.

"Linda Im sorry", Fletch said.

"Well maybe sorry isn't enough this time", Linda told Fletch before storming off.

Tom and Sam went and kissed in the staff room.

"I love you so much", Tom said.

Sam hugged Tom and they kissed.

"Iv'e asked Norman to be best man", Tom told Sam.

"Im going to ask Linda to be bridesmaid", Sam replied.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding and Sam had spent the night at Linda's. Sam put on her dress and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful", Linda said behind her.

As hours past Linda's got into her bridesmaids dress which was a short pink dress and her heels. Sam looked at her and smiled. They waited another hour but the hair and make up person never came.

"Oh my God Linda what we gonna do shes not here and we have an hour", Sam said.

"I'll do it", Linda replied.

Linda started doing Sam's foundation and after half an hour she had done her hair and make up. Sam then done Linda she straightened her hair and done Linda's make up. Once they had finished they looked in the mirror.

"Linda my cheeks are pink", Sam said in shock.

Linda just smiled and the limo arrived. They both got in and sat down.

"I feel sick", Linda said.

Sam looked at Linda.

"You feel sick your not getting married...sorry I didn't mean it like Fletch said", Sam replied.

They arrived and they saw Tom waiting, Sam walked down the aisle followed by Linda and they both joined Tom and Norman. Linda stood with Norman as they done there own vowels. They then sung each other a song.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on" Sam sung.

After Sam sung Celine Dion my heart will go on Tom sung Whitney Houston I will always love you.

"If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
_[Repeat]_

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh", Tom sung.

"Now our Best man Norman Burnton and bridesmaid Linda Andrews will sing", The vicar said.

"Are we", Linda asked.

"Yes", Tom said.

"Bring me sunshine  
In your smile  
Bring me laughter  
All the while  
In this world where we live  
There should be more happiness  
So much joy you can give  
To each brand new bright tomorrow

Make me happy  
Through the years  
Never bring me  
Any tears  
Let your arms be as warm  
As the sun from up above  
Bring me fun  
Bring me sunshine  
Bring me Love

Bring me sunshine  
In your smile  
Bring me laughter  
All the while  
In this world where we live  
There should be more happiness  
So much joy you can give  
To each brand new bright tomorrow

Make me happy  
Through the years  
Never bring me  
Any tears  
Let your arms be as warm  
As the sun from up above  
Bring me fun  
Bring me sunshine  
Bring me Love, sweet love  
Bring me fun  
Bring me sunshine  
Bring me Love  
Hey!", Norman and Linda sung making everyone laugh.

They went outside for photo's and Sam threw her boquae and Linda caught it. Tess and Zoe smiled at Linda and then so did Sam.

They had a reception three course meal for starter it was cheese on toast, for the main course a chicken roast with yorkshire puddings, roast potato's pigs in blankets, cabbage, brussele sprouts, carrots and for desert chocolate crunch with custard.

A few hours later it was the wedding party and the food was pizza, cheese and pineapple, more pizza, ham sandwiches, tuna sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches, more pizza, crisps, sausage rolls, chicken nuggets, more pizza, ham, cake, chocolate fingers and more pizza.

"Tom theres loads of pizza", Sam said.

"Its ok Linda said she'll eat it", Tom replied.

Everyone came to the party and Zoe and Linda were dancing crazy. The slow dance came on and Tom and Sam got up to dance. Norman was dancing with Linda and Louise was taking photo's. Everyone was having a great time and Linda ate loads of pizza with Zoe, Dixie, Tess, Robyn and Aoife had a slice. After the wedding Sam and Tom went home.


	6. Chapter 6

A few years later Tom and Sam had moved out of Holby to brighten with their triplet girls Clare, Demi and Megan. They were now four years old and had Linda and Tess and Norman as Godparents. The Demi and Megan looked like Sam and Clare looks like Tom. They all live in a huge house by the seaside and lived happily ever after.


End file.
